Fang's Playlist
by Armygirl0604
Summary: A random thing I wrote one day. About Fang and Max going to a DANCE together and then Fang making a play list for their relationship without even realizing it. ONE SHOT!


FANG'S POV

What was I doing here? This was not a good idea. But it was too late to back out. It would hurt Max's feelings, and she'd only just begun to trust me enough to go on a date. That's where we were now, at a dance being held by some donation organization. They'd been randomly picking out couples to dance under a spotlight all night. And now it was us.

Max looked really pretty. Nudge curled her hair and (somehow) got her to wear makeup. She had a golden dress with roses on it. I was in a suit, so I probably looked kind of strange, but Max just said I looked nice. That's Max for you.

Anyways, when the spot light hit us, she blushed and looked away. On impulse, I grabbed her hands and pulled her to me. "Come on, it'll be fun." I wasn't expecting such a slow song! Though it was kind of amusing- they chose Hotel California. Yes, I know what it's really about, but doesn't it kind of apply to real life in California? How you can never really leave California behind once you've lived there? I don't know. Californians and previous Californians, just think about it.

Max took over putting our hands in the right order. My left hand on her waist and her right hand (so the same side) on my shoulder, and our opposite side holding hands. Oh Lord, what if they were taping this?

Thank God someone knew what they were doing! Max made it pretty simple, and I kind of figured it was her own modified version of some sort of cross between a waltz and tango. Maybe not, but either way, it was easy enough to lead after that.

In my opinion, that is a really long song! And what were they trying to say, that we looked like…never mind. Our readers might be children. But is that what they thought?

Great, they taped it. When the song was nearly over, Max kissed me. A lot of people made that irritating "Whoo!" sound that people make when they see a kiss. I wanted to punch them, but was so surprised by Max that I didn't have time to. She turned bright red when they handed us a copy of the video of spotlights at the end of the dance. Someone told her that was a nice kiss and would look great online. I wanted to hit them for her, but she just laughed.

I wonder about that girl.

The kids all wanted to see the video when they saw that we had it. I just wanted to know how Max kept her wings hidden long enough to wear a dress all night. I was in guy clothes and my wings hurt!

The video was painful. The opening credits were the song All of You. There were at least seven people in front of us, but when Nudge saw us in the crowd she would squeal. She didn't squeal when we came on as the dancers- her mouth hung open. Max leaned over and pushed on her jaw, saying "Sweetie, close your mouth. It's rude to gawk."

As I watched though, it seemed that everyone was as scared as we were. Max leaned her head on my shoulder and smiled. "We made a good team."

Okay, now that I've seen us from a different point of view, we were pretty good for two kids being put on the spot. We weren't nearly as freaked out as the teens in the middle of a fight in the back. They jumped when the light hit them. The song for the poor kids was Candle Light. It seemed to work though. They stopped fighting and made up during their dance.

Smart music choosers. But still, did they have to pick a California song for Max and me?

Yes.

Max and I went on another date two weeks later. This time it was to a park with docks going out over its lake. One had a fenced in sitting area. Max brought a c.d. player with her and we turned it on and danced near the lake. We were in normal clothes (me- my usual black attire; Max- khaki skirt and white shirt) this time, but it didn't take away from the magic of dancing with her.

Some people would pass us and think it was cute, some would roll their eyes, but we ignored them.

Darkness fell and the workers turned on the lights out in the lake by the fountains. The whole lake was lit up. Max laughed and put her head on my shoulder. The song Drops of Jupiter came on and it made me think of us. It really did kind of apply.

We were slow dancing to the song as the mist from the fountains hit us. (The wind had shifted toward us.) Max looked into my eyes and said the three words everyone knows, but when said, few people mean. "I love you."

I raised my eyebrow. "You love the whole flock, right?"

She shook her head and wisps of her hair floated in the breeze. "I love you." She kissed me. I just went with it and kissed her back. We ended our song by stopping our dance and kissing.

"I love you Max."

She nodded and changed the song to something that wasn't Father of Mine, because that doesn't really apply to us.

We came back and Nudge just had this big smile, so we knew they'd been watching us. Max thumped them all (except Angel, who had been at the playground, according to Iggy) on the head and said her goodnights.

We went on more dates after that, but the two I remember best (is it obsessive that I remember all of them?) are the dances, scheduled and not. I don't know if those are the two Max remembers, but I remember. (Hey, isn't that, like, a Kenny Chesney song? - "I remember how it used to feel, back when our love was strong and real, and I remember tears in your eyes…"- Okay, maybe not a good song for me to have been thinking.)

Maybe it's just me, but do you ever make playlists in your head for things? Like, your relationships, or a long day at school/work? I made a playlist for Max and I without even realizing it.

Things I'll Never Say- Avril Lavigne

Eyes on the Fire- Blue Foundation

Little Moments- Brad Paisley

Bubbly- Colbie Caillat

Tremble for my Beloved- Collective Soul

Magic Dance- David Bowie (because of that comment I made back at the lake.)

Tears in Heaven- Eric Clapton (It's just how I would feel if Max died, and yes, that's kind of sick.)

Unemployed Boyfriend- Ever Clear (Nudge said it was us and now I can't get it out of my head.)

Brown Eyed Girl- (any version, but I like Ever Clear's)

(Max Says Clumsy by Fergie, but unless it's about her I don't get it.)

How to Save a Life- The Fray (don't ask, because I don't know)

Just Friends- Frickin' A (I don't know, it just applies to us.)

Last Summer- Frickin' A

Best I Ever Had- Gary Allen (I don't know how, but this applies. I need a therapist.)

(Max says Stronger Woman, but I'm hoping that that particular Jewel song is just her song, because otherwise I need to be worried about our relationship.)

Two Become One- Jewel (according to Max, I don't know)

Please Come to Boston- Kenny Chesney

(Again, according to Max- Why Can't I- Liz Phair- and I think it's her song.)

Story of a Girl- Nine Days

Face Down- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Max said it and I was worried until she explained that it applied because of how protective I was and the fact that I'll kill anyone who tried that crap.)

This Kiss- Faith Hill (I'll take Angel's word for it.)

Over and Over- Three Days Grace

Never Think- Rob Pattinson (I'll assume Nudge is right, because I can't sit through a song with that long an intro, I barely lasted through Hotel California that one time. But isn't that song about a break-up? Is she trying to tell me something? I don't know, maybe one day I'll actually listen to the song.)

You Belong With Me- Taylor Swift

Our Song- Taylor Swift (I'm not nearly patient enough to sit through this song unless I'm with Max, plus it bugs me, but it does apply.) (Author's Note- I love the song, but he's got a point about being able to sit through it. The only one I can get through without jumping around is Should've Said No. I'm sorry, but the songs are too peppy to not dance to.)

Do you get how I might be a little weirded out by that? Okay, whatever. I'm just freaked out.

I love Max.

(Author's Note- I didn't really know how to end this one. I'll ask my brother when I see him this summer –he lives with his mom, but that's non of your business, though it explains my knowledge of CA- and then I'll delete this copy and put the new version up. Have a good day and –according to Princess KK- No killing her or her family for sacrificial purposes! )


End file.
